Talk:Cat lord
As most information about the cat lord comes from Monster Manuals, and the fact that a different cat lord comes into existence when one dies, should we treat it as a person or creature? I personally would say: Let's keep the person box but add categories for both person and creature. Also, the 2nd Edition version from Planescape Monstrous Compendium is described as female. Should we mention that, or ignore it as it does not come from a Realms or Core source (or even throw out all 2nd Edition info for that reason)? Daranios (talk) 08:40, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :As they're unique beings, I'd say each is a person with unique powers rather than a creature, which suggests a race. The comics describe the Cat Lord and the kittenlord as werecats, and Epic Level Handbook uses a werecat as a basis, but maybe that shouldn't be taken as a gospel. The ELH presents a fourth Cat Lord for Greyhawk, but as a planar being it's probably applicable. :Our Canon policy puts the comics below core and other setting D&D sources, so strangely these two other-worlds Cat Lords may supersede the two actually seen on Toril! But, without dates for the Planescape and Greyhawk versions, and as a position passed from one to the next, it may be the case that these are just two more cat lords in the line. :Confusing the matter, however, "A Virtue by Reflection by Scott Ciencin in Realms of Valor has a whole race of cat lords appear in Arabel, with the same shapeshifting powers. They're likely not the deific Cat Lords however, and are maybe natural werecats. This is why I get so confused on the issue. Probably a topic for a separate article. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:41, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't have a copy of the book with page numbers, but Demihuman Deities mentions the Cat Lord in the section on Solonor Thelandira, claiming that they are allies and that the former is one of the several Animal Lords. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:00, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Added, thanks. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:03, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Volo claims that the tabaxi worship the cat lord, so now you have a 5e Realms reference: ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:08, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'm on to the cat lord story now, so I'll be able to start sorting out the FR cat lords. I really want to see the young cat lord presented here be the grown version of the kittenlord, that would tie everything together, though this one seems to have been created earlier. The elder jungle cat lord he is not. — BadCatMan (talk) 23:42, November 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm looking forward to reading more about Vajra and friends! ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:51, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::This is a Vajra-centric story, the others barely get a look-in in this one. I'll also get to explain Abon Duum at last. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:04, November 26, 2016 (UTC) I hope that explains the whole cat lord issue at last. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:42, November 26, 2016 (UTC) : Interesting. I think it makes sense to just remove the infobox entirely. This is a position, not a creature or a person. (I had the same issue when deciding what to do about Red Rysal, although that was certainly more clear.) Perhaps we could even make an infobox for positions/titles? ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:00, November 26, 2016 (UTC) ::How about ? The position is worshiped, is treated as a deity, and has deific relations. That is, it walks like a cat-god, talks like a cat-god, and must be a cat-god. — BadCatMan (talk) 23:17, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Deity makes more sense than anything else, but the issue seems to be that he/she is not an individual. Some of the gods (Mystra) are kind of like that though, so I suppose it could work. ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:00, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::I suppose the other option is that I merge Catlord (old) and cat lord, or at least add the powers and general lore to the Catlord page, taking the comics character as the primary, FR-specific version of the cat lord. That bucks the canon policy somewhat, as we placed comics below core D&D lore, but that's more a rule-of-thumb guideline to resolving issues, while an FR character should take precedence over a Core, Planescape or Greyhawk one. That would leave us with single entity for a Person or Deity infobox, as it's not known if or when the kittenlord will ascend. Or rather, the kittenlord will have their own Person/Deity box and be a singular being himself. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:47, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Perhaps, but does this mean that we should assume that Catlord (old) is the "friend of Solonor? And that he was the one worshiped by the tabaxi? ~ Lhynard (talk) 02:58, November 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::If we assume there's only one cat lord in the Realms at the time, then yes, but those bits of information post-date the old Catlord by quite a bit. So we're back at this being a general cat lords page with a lot of qualifying notes. Otherwise, we need more lore on cat lords in the Forgotten Realms. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:50, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Cat Lord story guide Not necessarily related to FR, but for fans of the Cat Lord, there is this: Herding Tahra's Cats —Moviesign (talk) 18:06, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :Ha! That's so cute. :D — BadCatMan (talk) 01:06, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Nope Why does the image of the Cat Lord look nearly identical to Richard "The Night Stalker" Ramirez? 00:15, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :I don't see it, and don't want to see it. The jaw is completely different for one. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:33, June 25, 2019 (UTC)